particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Edergira
Eder Gira is a region in the Republic of Egelion. It is the second largest in both size and population. It is boarderd to the west by Caille and south by Ghadrash and Amateria. History Independence Historians have divided Edergira’s pre-Egelion (or pre-Egalion) time into three different periods, based on styles of culture and government. The three periods are: 1) Era of the City States, 2) Era of the Three Tharches, and 3) the Empire of Eder Gira. In 1606 the last Emperor of Eder Gira, old, weak and without a successor, left his throne to Egelion. Initial rebellions caused by nobles in line to the throne made the first years of Egelonian rule very difficult. The situation ended in 1608 with the Four Weeks of Eder Gira, when the Eder Gira nobles rallied their troops and for a month managed to keep control of the province. The rebellion was suffocated by the capture of Ostrella, the stronghold of the rebel chief, Don Leon el Machete; the royal army ransaked the city for a week and all the rebel leaders were hung and their bodies exposed on the city walls. To this day, the bones of Leon el Machete. the infamous last hero of Eder Gira, are incorporated in the city walls. Geography Cities Borianoburgo is the capital of Eder Gira, nested atop a mountain and famopus for its financial institutions and nightlife. Puerto Campanas, the most famous beach resort in Eder Gira, has become very fashionable. Ostrella is the cultural capital and major centre of Eder Gira. Orillasclaras is another major city in the province. The year 2358 saw the launch of the Drunnel™, the undersea railway tunnel linking Dranland with Egelion. Twinning Clearshores with the Dranian city of Scientia, the tunnel has helped boost tourism and the economy as well as bringing about an expansion of Scientology across Keris. Egelion Eder Gira was always a peaceful province, quite religious and loyal to the capital. Government and politics Eder Gira is a stronghold of the left, with left-of-centre parties combining for over 80% of the popular vote in 2053, the Christian left Christian Social People's Party winning 48% of the vote and the Egelion Democrats being relegated to a paltry 4th place. Given that left-wing politics is generally the consensus in Eder Gira, the electorate tends to be divided on religious-secular lines as opposed to left-right lines, and the left-right debate that does exist centres more on degree and on tactics than on ideology itself. The Patriarchal Church has been a major player in the province's politics, but the waxing influence of secularism has tempered its influence to some extent; nonetheless, even non-religious voters tend to sympathize with the Church's orientation toward working for social justice and tend to work in concert with religious organizations to bring about progressive goals. Demographics The largest city is Ostrella. Economy Known primarily for brewing and distilling, banking and insurance and printing and publishing in the past, Borianoburgo's economy is now based mainly on financial services, scientific research higher education, and tourism. Fishing and seafaring are still the main economic resource of Orillasclaras. Historically, Ostrella was known for its timber and lodging industry. Today many industries rely on this resource. There is also a local craftsmanship in woodcutting. Puerto Campanas is a hotspot for summer tourism. Category:Regions of Egelion